A persistent problem exists in the solo application of a lotion, medicament, or sun screen to one's own body. Without the assistance of an aid or partner, several areas of the body may go untreated because of the inability of the individual to adequately reach those areas difficult for a person of normal range of motion, and practically impossible for the motion impaired. The elderly are especially vulnerable in this case, as many live alone and cannot obtain ready assistance. While the simple inaccessibility of many areas of the body is a problem in its own right, a related problem is the product waste that accompanies a clumsy effort of application. An expensive prescription lotion may be quickly wasted in attempts to apply it to difficult to reach areas resulting in an unevenness of product application which can have a negative impact on one's health and healthcare budget.
One patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,910 (Kuehne), attempts to resolve this issue by having an elastic absorbent tether extending through a side opening of a cap where the cap is intended to be affixed to a lotion container. Although it is possible that such a device can work, the position of the tether at the side of the cap may be problematic as lotion is likely to accumulate at some point and run down the side of the container. It is also unclear what type of absorbent elastic material is intended, whether it may be extended to a practical length and whether it is possible to carry an adequate amount of lotion to the body surface.